El Castigo
by Caelius
Summary: HLC2. Femslash. Porque no se planteo odiarla hasta que ella la odió primero, porque su mirada desdeñosa la tenía harta, porque un día se iba a quedar atascada de lo grande que era su ego. Ella, Rosalie Hale, era su cruz.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Título:** El Castigo

**Penname:** Caelius

**Summary:** Porque no se planteo odiarla hasta que ella la odió primero, porque su mirada desdeñosa la tenía harta, porque un día se iba a quedar atascada de lo grande que era su ego. Ella, Rosalie Hale, era su cruz.

**Pareja:** Bella/Rosalie

**Número de Palabras:** 6422

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Este oneshot contiene Fem-Slash, es decir, relación sexual entre chica y chica. No es de muy alto contenido sexual, pero abstenerse todo aquel que no esté conforme con este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

><p><span>El Castigo<span>

La odio, sencillamente la odio.

Y, la verdad, nunca me había planteado sentir eso por una persona, pero ella me odiaba a mi primero y había hecho que yo la odiara de vuelta. Eso era lógico, ¿no?

Solo ella va tan pomposa por los pasillos del instituto, derrochando estilismo, belleza y sarcasmo. Cuando llega a su taquilla, que casualmente está a ras de suelo, se agacha inclinando todo su cuerpo, lo preciso para que la falda tableada gris tape su trasero. Una postura perfectamente estudiada. Porque ella era una señorita con clase, no una cualquiera que enseña su tanga. Para eso ya estaban los pantalones de deporte, los que se ponía tan bajos en la cadera que siempre enseñaba el hilo del tanga cuando hacía cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Gruñí exasperada. Ahí venía.

Agitó su melena rubia, echó una mirada libidinosa a un chico que estaba cerca y se inclinó enseñando lo justo para dejar sus libros en la taquilla. Se alzó orgullosa y se alisó la falda. Comprobó el nudo de su corbata roja y, con las palmas de las manos, ajustó más el chaleco de pico negro a su cuerpo. Era insoportable lo bien que le quedaba ese estúpido uniforme escolar. Sacó un espejo de su bolso y pintó sus labios con un gloss rosado. Miró el estado del maquillaje de sus ojos y tomó los libros de su siguiente hora. Se separó de la hilera de taquillas y, divina, se dirigió a su aula. No sin antes darme una mirada de superioridad para luego entrecerrarme los almendrados ojos azules con enfado al pasar a mi lado.

Y así eran todos los días, de lunes a viernes. Porque, a pesar de que ambas cursábamos el último curso del instituto y ya no éramos unas niñas, había un odio febril entre nosotras que casi rozaba el infantilismo.

Bufé y tiré mis cosas dentro de la taquilla. ¡Que le dieran por culo a Rosalie Hale y a su estela de divinidad!

Agarré mi tomo de Historia y me apresuré a mi última clase del día. Mi pupitre de siempre estaba vacío, esperándome.

-¡Hola, Bells! – mi compañero de asiento enseñó su palma.

-¡Hey, grandote! – Choqué los cinco con Emmett. - ¿Cómo han ido las prácticas de fútbol?

-Un poco temerarias – Emmett me dio una gran sonrisa. – Hoy agradecí llevar el calzoncillo protector.

Reí con Emmett. Éramos amigos desde principio de curso. Lo había conocido a través de su hermana Alice, con la que trabajaba de camarera los fines de semana en una cafetería. Fue una casualidad que su hermano menor estuviera conmigo en clases y que yo no lo supiera hasta que la conocí a ella en el trabajo.

-¿Tenéis buscada la información sobre la Guerra de Secesión?

El chico del pupitre de delante se había girado hacia nosotros. Edward Cullen. Era simplemente hermoso. A él lo había conocido el curso pasado cuando a su padre lo destinaron aquí y él tuvo que matricularse en el instituto del pueblo a mitad de curso. Lo sentaron conmigo en Biología al no tener yo compañero de trabajo. Era bastante callado, por lo cual nos llevábamos muy bien. Él se metía en lo suyo y yo en lo mío. Aunque debo de reconocer que estaba deseando que lo suyo se metiera en lo mío. Si ya me entendéis.

La hora se hizo interminable. Eso de escuchar hablar sobre guerras e independencia no era lo mío. Salté como un resorte cuando sonó la campana de fin de hora.

-Creí que nunca acabaría – le susurré a Emmett mientras metía mis cosas en la mochila.

-Dímelo a mí. Tengo entrenamiento y quería pasar por algo de beber antes, ¿me acompañas?

-Pero, ¿entrenamiento? Tuviste antes del almuerzo – dije a la vez que cerraba la cremallera.

-Ya, pero el entrenador quiere reunirnos otra vez. Empieza la liga estatal en una semana y esta vez quiere que duremos, al menos, un par de rondas – se carcajeó y se echó la mochila al hombro. – Entonces, ¿vienes?

-Lo siento, pero he quedado con Edward para tomar un café antes de su clase de piano – me disculpé.

-Ya la tengo yo pillada – sonrió Edward acercándose a nosotros y quitándose la incómoda corbata del uniforme.

-En otro momento será – Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Salimos los tres al pasillo abarrotado. Algunos alumnos estaban soltando libros y cosas en las taquillas y otros, al igual que nosotros, nos dirigíamos a la salida.

-Bueno, chicos, yo me voy por aquí al gimnasio – dijo Emmett señalando con la cabeza un pasillo lateral al lado de la puerta de salida. – Mañana nos vemos, Bella, Edward.

Le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo a Edward y un beso en la mejilla a mí.

Edward y yo nos giramos para salir a la calle, pero alguien pasó a mi lado golpeándome con fuerza en el hombro. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sentada de culo en el suelo.

-¡Bella! – Edward me ofreció su mano y yo esperé escuchar un "lo siento" mientras me levantaba, pero este nunca llegó.

Sacudí el polvo de mi falda y levanté mi vista. Ahí estaba Rosalie Hale, mirándome como la que acaba de aplastar a un bicho repugnante. Yo era bastante tranquila y callada, pero ella me sacaba de mis casillas. Y hacía que tirase mis buenos modales a la basura.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, idiota? – le di un empujón en el hombro.

-¿Conmigo, perra estúpida? – Rosalie frunció sus labios y me empujó de vuelta. - ¡Estabas en medio, mosquita muerta!

-¿En medio? – Grité furiosa y tuve ganas de tirar de su cabello - ¿perdona? ¡Ya sabía yo que tu enorme ego y majadería no cabían por la puerta, zorra!

Noté como Edward tiraba de mi chaleco para apártame e irnos de allí, ya que varios alumnos no estaban empezando a rodear, llamados por el espectáculo que estábamos dando.

-Al contrario que a ti, perra, que te cabe dentro de todo, ¿no? – me siseó enfadada y con las mejillas acaloradas. - ¿Se las chupas a los dos, putón?

-¡Pero qué dices, loca! – la miré sin comprender y con la furia escapando de mi.

Y sin pensarlo más, me tiré encima de ella, placándola contra el suelo. Rosalie dejó escapar un grito cuando cayó conmigo encima. Estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de ella y dispuesta a darle un puñetazo a su perfecta nariz, pero fue más rápida e interceptó la trayectoria agarrándome de la muñeca. Intenté pegarle con la otra mano libre, pero como ella era más alta y más fuerte, me aprisionó las dos muñecas con sus manos y me giró, golpeándome con fuerza la espalda contra el suelo. Rosalie me retuvo apretando sus muslos en mi cintura. Me tenía ahora a su merced. Me debatí con energía entre sus piernas, pero ella oprimió más fuerte sus piernas. Pegó mis manos encarceladas al suelo y se inclinó sobre mí:

-¿Qué pasa pequeña puta? – Susurró en mi oído - ¿Te gusta más estar arriba?

Grité y me revolví. Escuché como la gente alrededor empezaba a hablar más fuerte, incluso aplaudían y animaban la pelea, ¡gilipollas! Pero la euforia del momento, el fastidio que estaba creciendo a causa de mis compañeros y la ira por encontrarme dominada por Rosalie hizo que me moviera con más fuerza y conseguí liberar una de mis manos y atizarle un puñetazo que le alcanzó en el hombro derecho, desnivelándola un poco sobre mí. Conseguí agarrarle del cabello con el fin de tirar de él y hacerle el mayor daño posible. Pero cuando lo agarré, me sorprendió la suavidad del mismo, ¿cómo hacía esta zorra para tener el cabello tan perfecto?

-¡Puta! – gritó Rosalie cuando sintió el tirón de pelo.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí, señoritas?

Las dos, lívidas, miramos en dirección a la voz. El profesor Banner se había abierto un hueco entre los estudiantes y nos observaba con disgusto y seriedad en su rostro. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-Las dos. Ahora. En mi despacho – indicó el profesor Banner.

Rosalie le dio un manotazo a mi brazo para que soltara su cabello y yo le di un empujón para que se bajara de encima. Los demás nos abrieron un camino para dejarnos pasar. Algunos nos miraron con pena y otros con una sonrisilla socarrona. Rosalie en un par de segundos se colocó correctamente el uniforme. Yo iba a necesitar más de dos minutos para meter bien mi camisa dentro de la falda y arreglar mi corbata, así que decidí dejarlo tal cual.

El profesor nos estuvo reclamando más de veinte minutos por el espectáculo que armamos. Que si ya éramos del último curso, que si éramos señoritas o cavernícolas, que si vaya ejemplo le estábamos dando a los de cursos inferiores… Bla, bla, bla. Al final, nos castigó a limpiar el aula de biología mañana después de clase. Las dos juntas y sin peleas. Maldito bastardo, pensé. Los viernes, después de toda la semana, esa aula estaba asquerosa.

Nos dimos una mirada de odio cuando el profesor terminó de hablar y salimos al pasillo. Rosalie me miró como si me perdonara la vida y se fue con la cabeza bien alta pasillo abajo.

Edward me estaba esperando fuera con mi mochila al hombro. Al verme, se acercó con una expresión preocupada y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Edward cuando la rubia salió de nuestra vista.

-Mañana me tengo que quedar limpiando el aula de biología – rumié.

-Es que no sé porque no pasas de Rosalie – me dijo y me abrió la puerta de salida, dejándome pasar primero.

-Sabes que paso de sus miraditas y sus susurros cuando paso a su lado, pero que me ataque de frente ya es otra cosa, ¡no voy a dejar que me vapulee esa niñata consentida! – apreté mi puño con furia.

Caminamos por el aparcamiento, dejando el instituto atrás.

-No entiendo que tiene contra ti, no obstante, deberías evitarla lo máximo posible. Venga, vamos – Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto del Volvo.

Eso quería saber yo, ¿qué tenía contra mí?

-Te tendré que dejar en casa, ya se me hace tarde para un café – dijo Edward arrancando el coche.

-De acuerdo, no quiero que pierdas tu clase.

Edward me dejó en la puerta de mi casa cinco minutos después. Se despidió desde la ventanilla con un movimiento de su mano. Entré en la casa vacía. Mi padre tenía turno de noche en la comisaria y mi madre había ido a visitar a una prima suya que acababa de dar a luz. Dejé las cosas y me dispuse a preparar algo de cena, mientras las ideas seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Ya acostada y mirando el techo, abandoné la idea de pasar un fin de semana apacible y divertido. El castigo con Rosalie hizo que todo mi buen humor se fuera por el retrete. Será idiota la tía. No tenía ni idea de que le había hecho. Habíamos crecido juntas en el mismo pueblo y compartido colegio e instituto toda la vida. La actitud orgullosa y presuntuosa de Rosalie siempre había estado ahí, desde que era una cría. Sin embargo, su inquina conmigo había empezado a mediados del curso anterior. Primero, fueron miraditas casuales cargadas de cinismo. Después, insultos susurrados cuando me cruzaba con ella. Pero, ¿qué había hecho yo? Pues no lo sé. Era una chica bastante normal, con una familia todavía aún más normal y con notas media alta, pero sin llegar a destacar en exceso. Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Rosalie Hale cada vez que me veía se escapaba de mis manos. Pero si ella parecía odiarme, yo no me iba a quedar atrás.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, supe que me quedaría un largo día. Me alisté como de costumbre: camisa blanca, corbata roja, chaleco de pico negro, falda tableada gris y calcetines negros y largos hasta las rodillas. Desayuné algo rápido y agarré mi abrigo justo cuando el pitido de un coche se escuchó fuera.

Agradecí la calefacción en el interior del coche de Emmett cuando conseguí entrar en ese mastodóntico Jeep. Estaba deseando que mi padre consiguiera las piezas nuevas que le hacían falta a mi Chevy.

-Buenos días, pequeña, - me regaló una sonrisa con dos hoyuelos – ahora podrías explicar el número de ayer que me perdí.

¡_Arg_! ¿Ya se había enterado hasta él?

-Buenos días a ti también, grandote – chasqueé la lengua en disgusto.

-Bella, me lo vas a tener que contar tarde o temprano. Ya lo sabe prácticamente todo el instituto, sabes como les gusta el chismorreo –añadió – y a mí me gustaría enterarme por mi amiga y no por los cuchicheos.

Bufé. Tenía razón.

Le conté todo Emmett con lujo de detalles de camino al instituto. Emmett tampoco comprendía la actitud de la rubia. Había hablado poco con ella, sólo compartían tres clases. Sin embargo, lamentó no haber presenciado la pelea de las dos "leonas". Le di un golpe en el hombro que no le hizo ni cosquillas.

-Ya te vale, Emmett – le intenté dar mi mejor mirada desdeñosa. Él la ignoró y se dispuso a aparcar.

-¡Os estoy imaginado, pequeña! ¡En mi mente os veo con el barro y los bikinis provocativos!

-¡Vete a la mierda! – le dije antes de bajarme del coche de un salto.

-Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser tan pequeña – rió cuando estuvo a mi lado en el camino hacia el instituto. Le gruñí y él me apretó contra su costado en un abrazo cariñoso.

Sentí una mirada a mi derecha y me giré. Allí estaba el demonio de mis pensamientos, apoyado en su BMW rojo. Rosalie Hale intentando taladrarme con sus ojos. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas y una bufanda roja a juego con los guantes y que resaltaba su sedoso cabello rubio. Sin embargo, me asusté de mi misma cuando me la imagine con un bañador de tela de leopardo y ligeramente manchada de barro. Agité la cabeza para borrar las imágenes. ¡Maldito Emmett que ensuciaba mi mente!

-Bueno, Emmett, tengo Matemáticas ahora, ¿nos vemos en Historia?

-Claro, pero llamas tú a Alice para cancelar la salida de estar tarde – me señaló con su mano, que formaba una pistola imaginaria y, luego, hizo un ruidito con su lengua y dientes.

-¿Yo?

-¡Oh, claro! Es a ti a quien han castigado – me guiñó un ojo y se fue a su clase.

Como no tenía ganas de aguantar las quejas de Alice por no poder salir esta tarde, le mandé mejor un mensaje de texto informándole del cambio de planes y de la causa del cambio. Fue al final de la segunda hora de clases cuando recibí la respuesta de Alice, que era clara, escueta y directa, justo como ella: "_Encárala, ignórala o fóllatela, pero líbrate de esa maldita zorra ¡ya!_"

Alice estaba loca, pensé mientras salía al pasillo, para ir a la taquilla por los libros de la siguiente clase. Y, para mala suerte mía, Rosalie estaba sacando los libros de la suya. Se limitó a gruñirme y yo la miré fijamente, antes de que mis ojos fueran para sus piernas, ¿por qué llevaba ella los calcetines caídos mostrando sus pantorrillas? ¿Por qué sus piernas eran tan largas y torneadas, y por qué parecían tan suaves? Me quedé paralizada. ¿Por qué habría cruzado por mi mente la idea de una Rosalie Hale con sus largas piernas atadas y completamente a mi dominio?

Enfadada conmigo misma, salí del pasillo sin coger mis libros y me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño más cercano. ¡A la mierda la clase de Biología! ¡A la mierda Alice Brandon que metía ideas raras en mi cabeza!

Pasé ahí dentro la siguiente hora y parte del almuerzo garabateando en mi cuaderno. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ni quería fingir una sonrisa frente a mis amigos, cuando lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era a la perra de Rosalie Hale riéndose de mis desgraciados pensamientos. Era ilógico, ¿pensamientos sobre Rosalie riéndose de lo pensado? ¡No tenía sentido! Me levanté de la taza del wáter y pateé la puerta.

Llegué tarde al comedor para evitar a la gente. Comí algo rápido y fui a mis dos últimas clases. Para contradecir un poco a mi mala suerte, Rosalie no apareció por Educación Física, así que como yo no fui a Biología y ella no estaba en esta, había tenido la suerte de evitar su cara de mustia al menos hasta la hora del castigo.

Al término del horario escolar, me despedí de Emmett y de Edward en el pasillo, que me preguntaron por mi falta a la clase y al almuerzo, pero asumieron que se debía a mi mal humor de tener que aguantar a Rosalie toda la tarde.

Caminé como un condenado a la clase de Biología. Allí ya estaba Rosalie y el profesor Banner, junto con un par de cubos, una fregona, dos paños y un bote de jabón.

-Bueno, señoritas, quiero esto brillante como una patena – habló el profesor Banner. – Lo primero que haré el lunes cuando llegue será comprobarlo. ¡Adiós!

Cerró la puerta y nos dejó allí.

Deseando acabar lo antes posible, llené un cubo con agua de la pileta y empecé a limpiar la pizarra con uno de los paños. Quince minutos bastó para sacar todo resto de tiza de la pizarra. Se me hizo raro no escuchar a Rosalie hacer ruido y me giré para encararla.

-¡¿Qué? – la miré aturdida, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La señorita estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes altos con las piernas perfectamente cruzadas, el chaleco doblado con cuidado en su regazo y con una lima en las manos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – me coloqué en frente de ella en dos zancadas. Ella siguió limándose las uñas. - ¡Se supone que las dos debemos limpiar!

-No, bonita – dejó la lima y el chaleco encima de la alta mesa de laboratorio. – Esto es tu culpa, - se bajó del taburete y me pinchó con su índice en el hombro – asume las consecuencias.

-¿Mi culpa? – mi voz salió estrangulada, ¿qué se creía esa tipa? – Que yo recuerde, fuiste tú la que me empujaste.

-Te repito que tú estabas en medio, entorpecías mi camino – dijo tan pancha, volviendo a defender lo indefendible.

-Mira, no sé qué coño pasa contigo, – la encaré – pero ya me tienes harta, ¿qué se supone que te he hecho, oh gran reina de la belleza? ¿Me llevé uno de tus labiales sin darme cuenta?

Rosalie me miró con furia y dio tres pasos en mi dirección, obligándome a retroceder y chocarme con la pizarra.

-Niña idiota, sólo quítate de mi camino. No es tan difícil – susurró bajo su aliento.

-¿Tu camino? ¿Qué camino, Rosalie? – siseé y ella hizo un amago de acercarse aún más, pero fui más rápida. Agarré el cubo medio lleno de agua que estaba a mis pies y se lo tiré.

-¡Puta estúpida! ¡¿Qué has hecho?

Rosalie se separó de mí con su camisa completamente empapada. La camisa se trasparentó y se quedó pegada a su piel, mostrándome un sujetador negro de encajes. Joder, la tipa tenía buen cuerpo. Unos pechos grandes, pero firmes y redondos.

Por culpa de mi exhaustiva observación, no me di cuenta de su siguiente movimiento. Rosalie se me lanzó encima tal como yo hice ayer. Y, sin siquiera procesarlo, Rosalie me retuvo en el suelo con sus piernas y agarró mis dos manos. De nuevo, completamente a su merced. Algo en mi vibró.

-Pequeña Bella Swan, me estás sacando de mis casillas – Rosalie se inclinó sobre mí. Noté su camisa mojada contra mi estómago – y eso no es nada bueno.

Mi cuerpo tembló ante su susurro y el cálido aliento de su boca sobre mis labios.

-¿Y qué, Rosalie Hale? ¿Vas a pegarme? – apreté los dientes y le gruñí. ¿Por qué coño quería golpearle, pero también besarle?

-¿Sabes, Bella Swan? – se acercó a mí oído. – Te odio. Odio tu ingenuidad, odio tu sonrisa y odio tu supuesta perfección, – mordió justo bajo mi oreja y gemí – pero, ¿sabes lo que más odio? – levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos – Que el odiarte me ponga caliente.

Dejé escapar una exclamación y Rosalie aprovechó para golpear mi boca abierta con sus labios. En menos de un segundo, Rosalie hizo posesión de mi boca e introdujo su lengua. Habría besado a dos chicos a lo sumo, pero nada antes me había preparado para esta corriente eléctrica que cruzaba mi cuerpo cuando los labios y la lengua de Rosalie empezaron a moverse sobre los míos.

Era un beso furioso, demandante y dominante. Justo como lo era la dueña de los labios. Sin embargo, para sorpresa mía me encantó. Tenía la dosis exacta de salvajismo y suavidad. Un sonido gutural surgió de mi garganta cuando pasó su lengua por mis dientes. Luego, mordió mi labio inferior y se separó.

-Odio que la encantadora y complaciente Swan tenga ese poder sobre mí – masculló.

-Yo odio que la bella Hale me mire siempre por encima del hombro – le devolví de vuelta y subí mi cabeza para besarla.

En mi boca se ahogó su grito de sorpresa. Con furia, mordí su labio para que me recibiera en su boca. Ella batalló al principio, pero luego me dejo ganar. Soltó mis manos, sin darse cuenta, y yo, no rompiendo el beso, nos giré para quedar yo ahora encima, sujetando sus caderas con mis muslos. Rosalie llevó sus manos a mis rodillas y las arrastró lentamente por mis muslos, por debajo de la falda.

-¿Por qué me odias, Rosalie Hale? – pregunté agitada cuando corté el beso.

-¡Por tener todo lo que quiero y encima no saber aprovecharlo, niña! – exclamó, mirándome con sus ojos azules ardiendo. – Eres preciosa, pero lo escondes bajo ropa más grande que tú – tiró de mi chaleco. – Tienes una familia que te quiere y te cuida, pero pases de ellos cuando estás en casa, ¡vives a tu aire! – las manos en mis mulsos apretaron con fuerza. – Llega el chico más guapo del mundo al instituto, intento acercarme a él, pero sólo tiene ojos para su compañera de Biología, ¡que no hace nada por conquistarlo! – gritó.

-¿Qué? – la miré aturdida, ¿Rosalie quería a Edward? - ¡Tú eres la perfecta! ¡Tienes un cuerpo de escándalo! ¡Una familia plagada de lujo y dinero! ¡Y a cualquier chico que se te antoje!

-¡Niña ciega! – Rosalie se incorporó con fuerza, asustándome y casi haciéndome caer de encima, pero me sujetó para que siguiera encima de su regazo. – Yo me tengo que matar horas en el gimnasio para no engordar, mis padres se odian y se gritan todo el santo día por puras mierdas, y al único chico que quiero, ¡lo tienes comiendo de tu mano!

Me besó de nuevo con furia. Yo se lo devolví con fuerza y llevé mis manos a su cabello, agarrándolo en puños. Ella apretó mi cintura y me acercó más a ella. Luchamos por controlar el beso, pero las dos acabamos jadeantes.

-¡Yo no tengo a Edward comiendo de mi mano! – dije entrecortada cuando nos separamos.

-¡Es a Emmett al que me refiero, niñita! Edward sólo fue uno de mis proyectos de conquista, pero ¡me rechazó! ¡Solamente quería amistad! ¡Y eso se lo puede meter por donde le quepa! – dijo rabiosa.

-¡Pero Emmett solo es mi amigo! Y deja de llamarme "niña", mala pécora – tiré de su cabello, que aún seguía en mis puños, para susurrarle eso último sobre los labios.

-Pues demuéstramelo, chiquilla – gruñó y me besó de nuevo.

No podría descifrar lo que causaba en mi Rosalie Hale. Era puro fuego. Me calentaba sobre manera el hecho de tenerla debajo de mí, el saber que estábamos haciendo algo indebido dentro del instituto y el escucharla gemir por mis besos. Era una especie de placer excitante el tener dominado a esa persona que te mira con desdén. Y, aparte de todo eso, el cuerpo de la rubia que se agitaba contra el mío despertaba zonas dormidas de mi cuerpo. Santa mierda, ¡deseaba a Rosalie Hale!

Rosalie comenzó a besar y succionar mi cuello mientras metía las manos bajo mi suéter. En un acto de necesidad pura, la hice separarse y me quité el suéter. Nos besamos una vez más.

-Es increíble lo húmeda que me pone el odiarte, Swan – murmuró sobre mi boca y me agarró de la corbata para que no me alejara.

Con manos diestras, Rosalie abrió los botones de mi camisa y deshizo mi corbata, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador de algodón blanco. Lo increíble era lo que yo le estaba dejando hacerme. Esto me lo cuentan y no me lo creo. Pero es que no podía parar. La atracción/odio que estaba sintiendo por Rosalie era superior.

Nos separamos ligeramente para que Rosalie quitara mi camisa. Cuando terminó, con premura, deshice su corbata y abrí el primer botón, pero me podía más la impaciencia y tiré de los lados de su camisa, haciendo soltar unos cuantos botones.

-¡Oh, vamos, la gatita Swan ha aparecido! – dijo cínicamente y mordió su labio de forma sexy.

Mientras yo apretaba sus pechos sobre su sujetador, ella volvió a meter las manos bajo mi falda, tanteando por encima de mi ropa interior, hasta que decidió introducirlas y apretar mi culo directamente. Gemí cuando clavó sus uñas en mi trasero. Cuando la miré a los ojos lo tuve claro: esto iba a ser algo rápido, excitante y no se iba a volver a repetir.

Ella fue la primera en hacer desaparecer mi sujetador.

-Swan, esto es de mojigata – dijo desdeñosa tirando mi sujetador lejos.

-Te dejo lo atrevido a ti, zorra – le solté mientras encontraba el hilo de su tanga y tiraba de él. Rosalie gimoteó.

Cuando llevó su pecho a mi boca, se me volvieron los ojos. De mientras la dejaba hacer sobre mis pechos, busqué por su espalda el cierre del sujetador y lo abrí. Sus pechos eran grandes. Nos hizo frotar nuestros pechos desnudos y después dejó que la acariciara. Era diferente sentir ese peso en mis manos, esa suavidad en mis yemas y ese pezón en mi boca cuando lo succioné y lo mordisqueé.

No sé como de rápido desaparecieron las siguientes prendas, pero cuando sostuve el fino tanga de Rosalie en mis manos fui consciente de que estábamos desnudas, sudorosas y jadeantes. Y no tenía ningún problema con ello. Era excitante estar en esta situación. Era puro sexo. Ni amor, ni cariño, ni amistad, sexo nada más.

Rosalie me tumbó en el frío suelo y empezó a toquetear todo mi cuerpo. Yo deslicé mis manos por sus piernas, lo más abajo que podía, y después las subía lentamente hasta su trasero.

-Estás caliente, pequeña Swan – dijo entre dientes y llevó su mano más debajo de mi vientre. – Nunca creí que tenerte así fuera tan… interesante – alzó una ceja rubia y tocó directamente mi sexo. Dejé escapar un jadeo entrecortado.

-Yo tampoco sabía lo interesante que era tenerte así a causa de mi cuerpo – murmuré usando sus mismas palabras y retorciéndome por lo que hacían sus dedos.

-¡Abre las piernas! – demandó con voz exigente.

-A sus órdenes, mi zorra – Rosalie apretó varias veces un punto que me hizo gemir. -¡Joder, Rosalie! – de repente, paró.

-¿Dirás en voz alta que yo soy mejor, más encantadora y me dejarás el camino libre con Emmett? – me tocó alrededor, pero nunca donde yo necesitaba.

-¡Oh, sí, sí! – si con eso hacía que me volviera a tocar… -¡Oh! - ¡lo conseguí! – Zorra, ¡Emmett es todo tuyo!

Rosalie gruñó y dijo - ¿disfrutarás de tu familia y dejarás de ir por la vida como una santurrona que nunca ha roto un plato?

-¡Claro, perra! – gemí, aún sin llegar a explotar.

-Así me gusta, pequeña Swan – sacó sus dedos, por desgracia, y los lamió lentamente delante de mí. – Porque eso de que vayas de niña tonta que usa dos tallas más de ropa para esconderse, me repatea. – hizo un sonido de succión con el último dedo que lamió.

Rosalie se dejó caer a mi lado y tiró de mí, para que me pusiera encima.

-¡Date la vuelta, Swan!

-¿La vuelta? – la miré sin comprender.

-Date la vuelta y ¡mete la cara ahí! – me apretó las caderas con las manos y me hizo voltear.

Ya entendí que quería y me puse en posición. Rosalie me hizo abrir las piernas sobre su cara. Cuando pasó la lengua con parsimonia sobre mi sexo, los ojos se me pusieron en blanco y agarré con fuerzas sus muslos, dejando la marca de mis dedos. Sin más dilación, comencé a devolverle el favor.

Entramos en un torrente de placer, lamidas, chupetones y gemidos. Su sabor me tenía completamente extasiada. Sentí a Rosalie a punto de llegar y moví con más ahínco mi lengua. Noté como ella usaba sus dedos para acelerar mi proceso. Lo estaba sintiendo venir más rápido, provocando que ralentizara mis movimientos sobre su sexo. Sin embargo, Rosalie apretó con fuerza mi muslo para recordarme que ella estaba en la misma situación de necesidad que yo. Apresuré mis gestos a la vez que sentía como yo estaba explotando. Sólo un segundo después, sentía como Rosalie terminaba mientras yo estaba en mi propio torbellino de placer.

-¡Joder, Swan! – exclamó Rosalie cuando rodé a su lado.

Dejé escapar una risa, ¡me había liado con Rosalie Hale!

-¿y esa risa, Swan? – Rosalie me miró y alzó las cejas.

-¡Te acabo de comer todo! – no puede evitar seguir riendo. -¿Debo suponer que esto es una tregua?

-Tómatelo como quieras. Si haces que le caiga bien a Emmett, dejas de lado tu actitud de niña tímida y me ayudas con Literatura no tengo nada contra ti – soltó y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

-Digamos que… ¡me lo pensaré! – le guiñé un ojo y empecé a vestirme.

Terminamos rápidamente de limpiar y nos fuimos sin decirnos ni una sola palabra. Caminando de vuelta a casa, pensé que todo había sido una soberana estupidez desde el principio. Rosalie me odiaba simplemente porque ella creía que yo tenía todo lo que le faltaba a ella. Vale, lo de sus padres no lo podía solucionar, pero todo lo demás se lo había ganado ella solita. Yo le echaría una mano, pero ella tenía que cambiar su actitud.

Después de ducharme y de disfrutar la cena con mis padres, momento que empecé a valorar más gracias a las duras palabras de Rosalie, me acosté bastante cansada del día. Era increíble como mi odio por Rosalie Hale se había evaporado, quizás lo único que me molestaba era su actitud de diva.

El lunes por la mañana me bajé de mi Chevy ya arreglado. Emmett y Edward me esperaban junto al Volvo.

-¿Qué tal, Bella? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Bien, a pesar del castigo y de pasar el resto del fin de semana trabajando y estudiando.

-Ya sabes, la próxima vez nada de luchas de chicas – me aconsejó Emmett. – Al menos, si yo no estoy delante.

Edward rió y yo le puse una cara agria al grandote. Miré fijamente al moreno, ¿yo enamorada de Emmett? ¡Por favor, si era como un hermano mayor divertido y estrujable! A mi me gustaba Edward, claro cuando tuviera el valor de decírselo.

Un BMW entró en el aparcamiento y la dueña lo aparcó. Rosalie bajó tranquilamente de él. Sintió como la miraba y me observó de vuelta. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo y reconocimiento.

-¡Guau! – dijo Emmett cuando vio el intercambio - ¡las fieras se han calmado!

-¿Nada de miradas de ella y gruñido contenidos tuyos? – Preguntó Edward – No sé que habrá pasado en el castigo, pero me gusta el cambio.

Miré a Edward sin pestañear y, luego, vi como Rosalie entraba en el instituto. "_Deja de lado tu actitud de niña tímida_"

-Edward, te espero aquí a la salida. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante – sonreí y besé la comisura de sus labios.

Empecé a caminar de espaldas alejándome de ellos. Edward estaba en hiatus y Emmett riéndose de él.

-¡Emmett, por cierto, - exclamé para que me escuchara a la distancia – me ha dicho un pajarito que le gustas a alguien!

-¡¿Qué? – Emmett corrió hacia mi - ¡dime si está buena y si es rubia!

Sólo me reí de él y corrí dentro del instituto, alejándome de él. En su taquilla, como siempre estaba Rosalie, pero esta vez agachada, para no mostrar sus piernas. Me miró. Ella había escuchado mis últimas palabras a mis amigos. Me mostró una medio sonrisa y continuó a lo suyo.

Eso es lo más que podía esperar de Rosalie Hale. Digamos que esto era una bonita forma de empezar una _rara_ amistad.

* * *

><p>Hola!<strong> :)<strong>

Ante todo, gracias a mi beta **Blancami** que ha beteado esto a pesar del cambio de registro tan radical.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Nunca en mi vida me había planteado escribir Slash, pero llegó este interesante contest y caí como mosca :D Y no sé, me gusto la idea de una Rosalie envidiosa con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Con muchas ganas, espero recibir vuestros comentarios.


End file.
